El Amor Sobrepasa Obstaculos Como El Papeleo
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: -Royai-¿Que pasa cuando Riza se queda en el cuartel ayudando a Roy a terminar con su papeleo? ¿Se diran lo que ellos sienten y se llevaran mejor uno al otro? ¿Y que tiene que ver Hughes con todo esto?
1. Parte I

¡Hola gente! He decidido poner mi ficción en ingles llamado: **Love Can Overcome**** Obstacles Like Paperwork **a la traducción del español. Y claro esto es con una de mis parejas favoritas de Fulllmetal Alchemist, ¡Roy y Riza!

¡Que comience la función!

**El Amor Puede Sobrepasar Obstáculos como el Papeleo**

Ah, el cuartel de la ciudad de Central…el sitio donde alquimistas vienen con sus poderes especiales de álceme para demostrar su don especial; no solamente aquí pero también al mundo entero.

Pero eso no es el punto de esta ficción.

Ahora nosotros nos encontramos en la oficina de un hombre guapo llamado: el Coronel Roy Mustang. El estaba haciendo su trabajo usual: _el papeleo_, con una cara de amalgamiento como si había probado veneno.

Entonces, se escucha un tocado en la puerta.

"Pase…" Roy lo dijo sin mirar hacia la puerta porque estaba más concentrado en su trabajo.

La Primera Teniente Riza Hawkeye, entro al cuarto con un grande carro lleno de papeles para que el Coronel lo firme todo hasta que su preciosa juventud se empiece a deslizar.

"Señor, aquí le traigo mas papeles que necesitan su querida atención y su autógrafo."

Desde entonces, Roy por fin quito su mirada de su trabajo, para nada mas ver papeles y más papeles, que sus ojos se volvieron ancho como platillos voladores.

"¡Me tienes que estar bromeando!" el se quejo en pánico como si le tuviera fobia a los papeles. "¿Primero el Furor me manda este millón y ahora este trillón?"

"No fue el Furor Bradley esta vez. El Teniente Coronel Hughes necesita todo esto firmado por ti a primera hora mañana." Riza le explico al Coronel con severidad.

Roy digestióno la explicación de la Primera Teniente y llego a una conclusión, que lo caucionó a que se enfadara de repentemente. "Con que fue Maes…" el refunfuño, parándose de su asiento con sus puños cerrados, hiendo directamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Señor a donde va?" pregunto Riza con curiosidad.

"Como yo me voy a quedar aquí firmando y firmando papeles toda la noche… ¡Voy a incriminarlo al rojo vivo!" Roy exclamo y Riza se puso entre su camino, evitando que el cometa una locura.

"¡Espera Coronel! ¡Hughes se fue hace un minuto por la emergencia de su familia!" explico una vez mas la Primera Teniente.

Roy suspiro en derrota, caminando a su asiento y se sentó, resignándose al destino de su papeleo.

"Le voy a dar a el una gran quemada de tres grados…" el murmuro en querer venganza hacia su mejor amigo y Riza se le salio un poco de la famosa gota— ¡no para los ojos! estilo anime.

"Permiso para retirarme, señor."

"Concedido." dijo Roy en lo que ya firmaba el primer papel.

Riza, a cambio, saludo estilo militar y se fue de la oficina, dejando al Alquimista de Fuego solito con…su papeleo.

**2 horas después de un papeleo interminable e abominable…**

Riza abrió la puerta, no tan audible para que Roy no escuchara. Ella estaba vigilando que el no se escapara de la tarea desde que no hay duda que el tiene un 99.9 por ciento en hacerlo. Ella asumió que Roy ya había firmado cerca de la mitad.

Y eso no es todo; Hawkeye le tenia pena a el como se iba a quedar muy solo en el cuartel…probablemente toda la noche haciendo nada mas que su bendita tarea como todo el mundo se marchaban para sus hogares. OH como el Alquimista de Fuego quiere antorchar al Teniente Coronel con ganas, pero su tarea tiene toda la culpa. Después de todo, eso era su trabajo como superior oficial del cuartel.

Riza tomo la decisión de caminar hacia al frente del escritorio y hablo.

"¿Señor…?" El Coronel paro de firmar por un momento para mirarla a ella.

"¿…Necesitas ayuda para terminar?" Riza pregunto porque Roy se veía cansado y con estrés; física e mentalmente. A estas alturas, había pequeña oportunidades de terminarlo el mismo, digamos como otros 99.9 mas uno por ciento en tirar la toalla…

"Yo de verdad se lo agradezco, Teniente Hawkeye, pero tu ya saliste de tu trabajo por hoy. " Claro el lo dijo tercamente.

La rubia Teniente negó con su cabeza. "No importa. Te voy a ayudar aunque digas lo contrario. Tu nunca le vas a poner fin a esto por tu mismo antes de que salga el sol y estuviste quemando el bolígrafo desde esta mañana."

Y desde ahí, Roy dejo de ser terco, decidiéndose en aceptar su ayuda como no tenia otra opción alguna, "Muchas gracias, Riza." el dijo sonriéndole a ella que se enrojeció.

"Um, de nada Coronel Mustang." Riza dijo mirando abajo hacia sus pies.

"Por favor Riza, ¿Cuándo me vas a llamar nada menos que Roy? Desde ahora en adelante refiérete a mí por mi primer nombre. Son mis deseos como Roy, no el Coronel Mustang."

"Suena como un fuerte cambio de equivalente." la Teniente suspiro en derrota, "De acuerdo, tu ganas…Roy." y el mismo sonrió malignamente.

"¿Empezamos?"

"Por supuesto." y desde ahí, Riza lo ayudo en archivar y guardar los expedientes en lo que Roy firmo y firmo con el bolígrafo el…papeleo.

A\N: Capitulo muy corto como Ed. Si les gustos y me dejan reviews, ¡continuare con esto!


	2. Parte II

**El Amor Sobrep****asa Obstáculos Como El Papeleo II**

Dos horas han pasado desde que la Primera Teniente había decidido en ayudar al Coronel a terminar su tarea diaria: el papeleo. La pareja, aunque ellos no se los admiten, estaban trabajando sin cesar en un silencio muerto.

'_Rayos. __Porque esto es tan duro; acaso es muy difícil tener una bendita conversación con ella?'_ Roy, no estando muy seguro de sí mismo, estaba maldiciendo el silencio que había entre él y su subordinada.

No. Riza era más que su subordinada…

Ella es su amiga.

Si. Esa es la palabra correcta.

...Espera. Ahora que la palabra amiga no era lo muy suficiente…Es como si todavía falta para resolver un rompecabezas que le hace falta la pieza verdadera…

Roy no sabía que era pero él se decide en prestar caso al presente como el bendito papeleo que le impide irse en santa paz a su apartamento. El de verdad debería pensar en conseguir una secretaria que se encargue del papeleo. Para ella habrá beneficios: Roy le pagaría bien, también será afortunada de ver su rostro apuesto los 6 días de las semanas por 60 horas semanales, entre otros beneficios que ofrece el cuartel.

Sip, nota mental: a primera hora en la mañana, publicar en el periódico un anuncio para la búsqueda de una secretaria apta para trabajos tediosos como el papeleo, que reciba y evita las llamadas innecesarias como las de Hughes (y si llama alguna fanaticada que la reciba a él una a la vez para así mantener control en la línea telefónica—la otra vez la factura del teléfono le costó el ojo de su cara apuesta) y otros trabajos secretariales. Requisitos: disponibilidad inmediata, ser joven y atractiva y tener puesto una mini falda en los días de labor.

Satisfecho con su anuncio, Roy sonríe malignamente. Pero su expresión se le resbala al aterrizar a la realidad: todavía tenía que terminar su papeleo y Riza estaba trabajando como una mula.

Riza! El por poco se olvidaba de ella! Que tonto de tu parte, Roy!

"Riza?"

La Primera Teniente pauso por un momento su tarea al escuchar que Roy la había llamado una vez más por su primer nombre en el día de hoy. "Si, Corone—digo, Roy?"

"Podemos nosotros platicar por un rato?" El trato de no escucharse estúpido con sus palabras.

"Bueno...nosotros tenemos un trabajo largo de que terminar." Riza le recordó, lamentablemente.

"Entonces vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso. Nosotros estuvimos trabajando sin cesar ya por dos horas corridas." El da la sugerencia no solamente para el sino para ambos.

Riza no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su sugerencia ya que sus pies le estaban empezando a doler. "Conmigo no hay problema." Ella archiva el documento que tenía en sus manos y lo guarda en un expediente antes de que ella se sentara en una silla que quedaba cerca del escritorio del Coronel, "De que me querías platicar?"

"Las damas primero: tu pones el tema. Y te prohíbo hablar de cosas relacionadas al cuartel."

"Pues en realidad a mi no se me ocurre nada. Qué tal si tu pones el tema, podemos hablar de lo que sea."

"Está bien." Roy asiente con su cabeza, _'Demonios…De que le hablo…?' _El pensó fuertemente en un tema apto para llevar a cabo una conversación común y corriente, "Como se encuentra…Black Hayate?"

Riza levanta una ceja. "El se encuentra bien, el cada día mas crece. Entre el más crece, yo le enseño cada vez mas disciplina."

"Ay, caramba. Que él hizo esta vez?"

"El no hizo nada; yo simplemente lo entreno para que algún día el sea útil en el cuartel."

'_Obvio que entrena al pobre con pistolas.' _Roy pensó antes de hablar_,_ "Si, el sería muy útil en rastrear pistas con su olfato en las misiones. No es una mala idea: sería una buena proposición en la próxima reunión con los oficiales de mayor rango, incluyendo el Furor Bradley."

Roy había violado las reglas pero lo que dijo era muy válido para recordarle las reglas establecida por el, Riza pensó. "Tú has tenido una vez un perro de mascota?" Ella lo dice ya que había escuchado una vez que el ama los perros.

"Si, yo tuve un perro de mascota, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era joven era un niño. Yo no me acuerdo mucho de él…lo único que me acuerdo es que mi perro era un macho, manso y juguetón casi como Black Hayate."

"Y que paso con él? Estas hablando en verbo pasado."

"Un vehículo iba a una velocidad rápida cuando yo y mi mascota caminábamos la calle en una tarde-- yo me pude salvar sin ningún rasguño, pero mi mascota se quedo en medio de la calle para ladrarle al automóvil, y…"

"Lo siento mucho." Riza dijo en pésame, al deducir sus palabras.

"Está bien, Riza. Ya yo me resigne y seguí con mi vida adelante. Me acompañarías a llevarle un ramo de flores a su tumba? Llevo tiempo que no lo visito."

Ella asiente su cabeza en afirmación, "Por supuesto que sí."

En lo que pasaba el tiempo, Roy y Riza seguían conversando de lo mas bien de temas en general excepto el tema de la política, el cuartel y la mascota difunta, que descanse en paz, para evitar que el Alquimista de Fuego se sintiera melancólico. Había llegado un momento que continuaron con la tarea, no dándose los dos en cuenta que habían hecho mucho durante el tiempo fugaz.

"Acaso te he contado una vez que había una ocasión en que Hughes me hizo una broma pesada?" Roy le pregunta a la rubia y ella dice que no con su cabeza en respuesta, "El vino un día al cuartel vestido de la Antorcha Humana y todo el mundo pensó que yo lo estaba quemando vivo con mi alquimia!"

Los dos se ríen juntos en melodía por un minuto entero.

"Ese Hughes siempre se las trae." Riza dice cuando su risa había bajado lo suficiente para poder hablar adecuadamente mientras examinaba una gaveta de un armario para después mirar a Roy con archivos en sus manos, "Esta gaveta está completamente llena, en donde más yo puedo colocar los archivos, Coronel Mustang?"

Al escuchar eso, Roy puso una cara seria, "Riza."

"Qué pasa?"

"Me llamaste Coronel Mustang." El pareció estar algo decepcionado con sus palabras.

"En serio? Discúlpame, es la costumbre." Ella dijo sinceramente con algo pecado.

"Te voy a tener que dar una pequeña clasecita." Él le hace un gesto para que ella se acercara y ella lo hace, estando a su lado. El la mira a los ojos antes de comenzar con su 'clasecita', "Cual es mi nombre?"

"Coronel Must—quiero decir, Roy!"

"Como te cogí infraganti."

"Ves lo que digo? Es cosa de costumbre."

"Te voy ayudar. Te repito, cual es mi primer nombre? Repite después de mí. Roy."

"Roy."

"Roy."

"Roy."

"Roy."

"Roy."

"Eso es, Riza! Mi nombre es Roy. R-O-Y. Ahora vamos a ver si es verdad que te lo aprendiste. Cuál es mi nombre?"

"Roy. Tu nombre es Roy."

"Muy bien, Riza." Roy le dice en felicitaciones, "Viste? No es nada difícil de pronunciar mi nombre. Quiero que me llames así de ahora en adelante. Solamente me llamaras el Coronel Mustang cuando se trata de motivos del cuartel. Lo que ahora existe es Roy, nadie más. Como solamente estas aquí como Riza, no como la Primera Teniente Hawkeye."

"Hay algo que yo todavía no entiendo. Porque insistes con esto en llamarnos mutuamente por nuestros primeros nombres?"

"Yo sé que no llevamos mucho hablando en el día de hoy, pero fue lo suficiente para conocer quién es Riza. Ella es una persona un poco más abierta y fácil de hablar que la Primera Teniente Hawkeye. Ella es seria, reservada y tiene pistolas."

"Bueno, yo prefiero al Coronel Mustang. Pero… Roy es mejor." De ahí como que las miradas se volvieron intensas…y Riza como que no podía de la intensidad que Roy llevaba en sus ojos oscuros que desvió un poco su mirada, "Um, nosotros debemos volver a la tarea."

Con esas palabras, la intensidad en los ojos de Roy bajó, "Tienes razón." De repente mente, Riza se puso en estado alerta, "Que pasa, Riza?"

"Escuchaste eso? Escuche movimientos: es como si no estuviéramos solos."

A Roy se le entra la curiosidad: se supone que todo el mundo se había ido para sus hogares, incluyendo los conserjes de mantenimiento, "Iré a investigar."

Riza persigue detrás de él, "Iré contigo."

Una hora después de buscar en todas las facilidades de cuartel, la pareja vuelve a la oficina con las manos vacías: no llegaron a encontrar absolutamente nada sobre la fuente de la interrupción que ocurrió no hace mucho.

"No había nadie. Que extraño…Te lo juro, Roy, que yo escuche a alguien haciendo ruido."

"No te preocupes, Riza, yo te creo en lo absoluto. Gracias a ese idiota nos atraso el tiempo en terminar el trabajo—todavía nos queda mucho por terminar."

"No importa. Lo terminaremos juntos antes de que salga el sol."

Roy hace una sonrisa maligna a la determinación de Riza, "Continuamos?"

Y ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa, "Por supuesto."

El se ríe un poco en ironía, colocando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de ella. "Esa es mi Riza. Ya que me acuerdo, aquí en la oficina yo tengo guardada una cafetera. Yo puedo ir a la área del comedor y colar café para los dos."

"Muy buena idea. Que tal mejor si yo lo hago para que así tu avances en firmar con calma."

"No quiero que vayas sola. Sera mejor que yo lo haga." Él lo dijo casi como un sobre protector.

"Anda, ve adelanta el trabajo, yo vengo lo más rápido posible."

Roy suspira en derrota: ella tiene un buen punto, por fin decidiéndose en escucharla, "Está bien, tu ganas, Riza." Y desde ahí, el empieza a buscar la cafetera que tenía guardada en uno de los armarios de la oficina. Luego de encontrar el objeto, se lo entrega a Riza, quien sin gastar tiempo procede a irse de la oficina.

El hombre de cabello oscuro observa a la rubia caminar hacia la dirección de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro guapo. Al ella abrir y cerrar la puerta de la oficina, el se sienta en su silla, preparándose para resumir con su tarea…todavía con la misma expresión, la cual nunca se le fue ni por un segundo.

El empieza a firmar el primer papel de 1,000 firmadas y archivadas. Cuando el llega al tercero, su expresión se le vuelve a caer en el día de hoy, así pausando su tarea en el proceso: algo andaba mal. El iba hacer su dichosa tarea por primera vez en su vida con una sonrisa y se pone a pensar: _'Mi Riza…? Desde cuando ella es mi Riza?'_

En los pasillos, Riza caminaba hacia la dirección de la cafetería para hacer dicha tarea con la cafetera que Roy le entrego en sus manos. Un detalle que ella desconocía por completo es que una figura la observaba desde cierta distancia en silencio: la figura estaba cubierta por un sombrero, gafas oscuras y una chaqueta larga amarrada a su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de su pantalón y zapatos de vestir.

'_Eso__ estuvo cerca! Si quedaba descubierto, todo esto se echaba a perder por el inodoro! Sera mejor que yo me vaya de aquí.' _Resulta que la figura era masculina debido a su voz que hablaba mentalmente y su forma física,_ 'Por lo que he visto, todo va marchando bien de lo que me lo imaginaba…'_

El sonríe malignamente en satisfacción, cumpliendo con sus palabras para irse del Cuartel de Central sin ser descubierto por nada ni por nadie.

N\A: Uuuyy, quien será la persona misteriosa que estaba espiando a la pareja? Descúbranlo mas adelante en este fic, si la autora no se tarda otros añitos en actualizar debido a ideas escazas y estar depegada de Fullmetal Alchemist por un buen tiempo.


	3. Parte III

**¡Hola! Yo estoy escribiendo esto de acuerdo a la primera versión del anime, Fullmetal Alchemist como es la versión a la que estoy mejor orientada. La segunda versión\manga, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood me cambiaria el fic y seria otra vez empezar desde cero. Así que continuare esto según la primera versión del anime y tal vez añade algunos detalles de la segunda versión del anime\manga.**

**El Amor Sobrepasa Obstáculos Como El Papeleo III**

Hace un momento dentro de la enfermería en el Cuartel de Central paso esta conversación:

"¿Cómo te sientes, Riza?"

"Ya está mejor. Eso no fue nada."

"¿Que no fue nada? ¿Cómo que no fue nada? ¡Mira nada mas como ese liquido malvado del demonio te dejo la mano! ¡Esa situación me tocaba reclutar las tropas de otros soldados y de una ambulancia! ¡Pobrecita! ¡Fuiste atacada por las manos del enemigo al estar sin mí, y-!"

"¡Roy, por favor, estas exagerando las cosas! ¡A mí se me viro una jarra de café caliente encima de la mano, no un acido químico!"

"Yo debí estar a tu lado desde que te fuiste a la cafetería…"

La conversación culmino con un suspiro audible de parte de Riza.

De vuelta a la oficina, Roy estaba otra vez sentado en su escritorio mientras firmaba el dichoso papeleo. Riza, por otro lado, estaba sentada en el mueble sofá con su mano derecha vendada de la quemadura. Roy le había prohibido a ella en hacer nada en lo que su mano reposaba o tan siquiera protestar como mula sin remedio. ¡Por los santos! ¡Ni que Riza fuera una bebe infante! ¡No es justo! Ella se quedaba sentada en el sofá como una tarada inservible mientras observaba como Roy continuaba el trabajo de firmar, archivar y guardar los documentos por los dos. Si solo ella no fuera tan despistada en virarse la jarra de café caliente encima…

"Dime, Roy, ¿cómo van las firmas de los papeles?" pregunto Riza para romper la ansiedad y la monotonía formulada en tan solo poco tiempo.

"He acelerado el trabajo mientras estabas en la cafetería. Digamos que nos falta cada vez mas menos de hacer," contesto Roy sin mirarla, aun concentrado en el papeleo.

"Eso es bueno de escuchar."

Entonces Roy se decide tomar un receso. El noto como Riza mostraba inquietud en su asiento durante las últimas dos horas. Para ayudarla a relajarse, el tomo la decisión de tomar un receso espontaneo para hablar con ella hasta que el antídoto de quemaduras trabajara su efecto.

"Riza, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta de tipo personal?" Roy coloco el bolígrafo en mano al escritorio para acompañar Riza en el mueble.

"Sí, claro, pregúntame lo que quieras."

Pasaron otras horas y los dos se involucraron conversando con preguntas tras peguntas de parte de Roy mientras Riza las contestabas sin problemas. Los temas de su padre y sus vidas durante la guerra de Ishval fueron omitidas para no crear melancolía y traer de nuevo los malos recuerdos. Casi todas las preguntas trataban sobre la reservada Primera Teniente como una persona común y corriente y su forma de pensar desde un punto de vista general y personal. Hasta ahora Roy ha quedado interesado con las contestaciones: el estaba escuchando con atención a Riza durante todo el tiempo de la plática.

"Ah, y otra cosa que te quería preguntar, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en renunciar el ejército para realizar tu propia vida en el mundo exterior?" pregunto Roy con un interés indefinido.

Riza pensó en las palabras adecuadas: "Yo siento que este es mi lugar y pienso servir a la patria hasta el día que yo muera. También encontré en este lugar mi propósito primordial: proteger a toda costa a una persona. Esa persona es un gran líder, y eso es lo que se necesita dentro de este ejército. Yo tengo fe de que él lograra ser el próximo Fuhrer. Yo lo protegeré no solamente porque él es un líder y tiene a sus fieles seguidores que darían mucho por él, sino también porque él me importa mucho como ser humano."

Roy estaba callado y a la vez fascinado con este lado apasionado que Riza Hawkeye le expresaba con palabras.

"Yo quiero estar con él... para siempre a su lado," termino Riza suavemente. De momento se escucho la risa de Roy, y ella lo mira extrañamente, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te ríes?

Roy le hablo cuando se dejo de reír: "Ay, Riza. No puedo creer que tú fueras algo ignorante con tus propios sentimientos. Tú te enamoraste de él sin caer en cuenta, eso es lo que pasa. Hablaste de él como si fuera de esos amores imposibles que los tienes tan cerca pero lejos de tu propio alcance."

Riza pensó mejor las cosas: pueda ser que Roy tenga razón… "Yo nunca lo pensé de esa manera…" ella se ruborizo: Roy tenía TODA la razón. Ella si estaba enamorada de esa persona. Ella se dejo llevar todo este tiempo con la idea de tener una gran admiración por esa persona única y especial que hubo en su vida.

Roy sonrió de forma traviesa, "Con que Riza Hawkeye se había enamorado de alguien y ella misma no lo sabía. El es muy afortunado en ser el objeto de tus afectos."

Riza cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro profundo, "El no sabe nada de esto y quiero que se quede así."

Roy la miro fijamente y cruzo sus brazos a su pecho, "¿Así que prefieres amarlo desde lejos y en secreto por el resto de tu vida?"

"Como siempre ha sido."

"Si sigues así, ¿qué pasaría si él encuentra a otra mujer?" pregunto Roy con seriedad.

Riza abrió nuevamente sus ojos para dar su respuesta con una mirada serena. "Su felicidad y su protección es lo que más me importa; el amor es lo de menos," contesto ella sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento, "Y dime Roy, ¿has estado alguna vez enamorado de una mujer?"

Roy lo pensó primero antes de hablar porque para él sería algo vergonzoso hablar de sus sentimientos con otra persona. El estaba solo con Riza, y por eso tuvo la confianza en contarle, "Pues…Hay una mujer que me llamo la atención: ella es diferente a las mujeres que yo he conocido y coqueteado como mujeriego experto. No me le he acercado porque temo que yo a ella no le intereso y me rechazaría a simple vista."

Riza levanto una ceja. ¿A una sola mujer en Central no le interesa el famoso Roy Mustang? Vaya, esa mujer tal vez era ciega y tenia malos gustos en los hombres. Ahora, no es que ella estaba defendiendo a Roy, "¿A quién no le interesarías? Tu les gustan a casi todas las mujeres en el pueblo de Central."

Roy suspiro como si no tuviera alguna esperanza y dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo e inclino su espalda al sofá, "…pero no a ella."

"De todos modos, ¿no piensas jamás intentar en hablarle sobre tu interés en ella?" pregunto Riza con algo de preocupación.

"Al igual como tú nunca le confesaras a tu novio secreto que lo amas," dijo Roy casi resignado y conforme con la situación entre él y su amada.

Riza coloco una mano cálida en el hombro izquierdo de Roy, "Apuesto que a ella le gustaría por lo menos salir a una cita contigo si tomaras la valentía en confesártele..." Ella apretó su mano y le da al otro una sonrisa dulce. "…porque eres guapo, encantador, inteligente, carismático y amable."

Roy le devuelve a Riza la sonrisa con una de las suyas, estando agradecido por las palabras de aliento y enderezo su cuerpo en el mueble. Esas palabras lo estaba llenando de valor para hacer lo que su corazón le decía, "Yo lo intentaría si tu también intentas confesarte a tu novio secreto tu amor por él," dijo con honestidad.

Riza asintió su cabeza, aun con su sonrisa presente, "De acuerdo." Al solo ver que Roy dará el intento de conseguir su felicidad con la mujer que ha estado interesado la hizo feliz por dentro.

Roy levanto su mano y movió solamente su dedo _meñique_. "¿Promesa del _meñique_?"

Riza se rio un poco y levanto su mano al nivel de Roy. Ella unió su propio dedo _meñique junto con el de él,_ "Es una promesa."

Después de jurar la promesa, Riza tomo en cuenta el tiempo que ella y Roy se le han pasado platicando al ver la oscuridad que hubo a través de la única ventana de la oficina. "Vaya. ¿Qué hora es?"

Roy miro el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las cuatro paredes de la oficina. "Es de madrugada…" el miro ahora a Riza, "¿Qué crees? Nosotros debemos tomar descanso por el día de hoy."

"¿Y qué tal de Hughes? ¿El no necesita todos los papeles firmados y archivados en la mañana?"

"¡Ah, sí! Mañana el cuartel no abre—es el día de los famosos que dieron sus vidas en la guerra de independencia de Central. Podemos aprovechar y terminar el resto durante todo el día…Claro, eso es si no tienes algún plan en particular."

"No se preocupe, mañana es un día perfecto para terminar el trabajo."

"¿Entonces no le molestaría a su novio secreto si me tomo prestada a su querida durante todo el día?"

Riza se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario juguetón, "Roy…"

Roy le gusto ver a Riza de esta manera. Le pareció que era linda, y el debería hacerla enrojecer más a menudo, "¿Acaso el es un hombre celoso?" Roy tuvo la curiosidad en conocer este hombre.

"¿Y qué tal de tu interés amoroso? No vaya ser que ella no le haga falta a Roy Mustang molestándola en su presencia en el día de mañana."

Roy encogió sus hombros, "Pues no lo creo; si ese fuera el caso, ella nunca me lo diría."

"Entonces esta todo hablado. ¿Mañana a las 10:00 horas?"

"Me parece bien," asintió Roy y se levanto por fin de su asiento. "Es muy tarde: yo mejor la acompaño hasta su casa."

Durante el camino, Riza se había reusado una y otra vez en ser acompañada por el Coronel debido a su vieja costumbre de caminar sola hasta su hogar. Roy le había insistido en hacerlo ya que la Primera Teniente estaba herida de su mano y era su obligación en cumplir como un caballero hacia una dama pobre e indefensa. Riza, eventualmente, dejo su tenacidad como ya los dos estuvieron cerca de la casa. Por lo menos el camino no fue tan largo de lo que Roy había anticipado en un principio al salir de los portones del Cuartel de Central.

"Aquí llegamos, esta es mi casa…" anuncio Riza y los dos se detuvieron al frente de la puerta principal. "Bueno cuídate mucho, Roy. ¿Estás seguro que no te va a pasar nada en camino a tu apartamento?"

Roy coloco sus manos en cada bolsillo de su pantalón, "No me pasara nada. De lo contrario, hare una barbacoa gigante en el medio de la calle a los que se me interpongan en el camino a mi apartamento," dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y busco algo en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Cuando lo encontró, el saco la mano en forma de un puño y le entrega un frasco de medicina a Riza.

Riza miro el pequeño frasco y sus contenidos líquidos de color rojo que había tomado con su mano funcional.

"Ese remedio de alquimia casera se toma con un vaso de agua para que la quemadura en tu mano se te pase de la noche a la mañana," explico Roy.

Riza asintió su cabeza al entender la explicación.

Roy se torno de espaladas para caminar desde la casa de Riza hasta su apartamento. A los pocos pasos, el se detuvo como si estuviera contemplando algo que no ha hecho para irse de una vez en santa paz.

"¿Roy? ¿Se te olvido algo?" se pregunto Riza por si misma su cambio de humor.

Roy se devolvió hasta la puerta principal para estar otra vez a la cercanía de Riza. Riza tomo en cuenta la poca distancia que había entre los dos y la mirada desconocida que Roy llevo en sus ojos. El se veía como si quería hacer algo pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía de tal forma que él estaba luchando consigo mismo. También pudo oler su aroma del perfume intenso y masculino.

Roy levanto una mano para tomar la barbilla de su amiga. El cerro sus ojos, y comenzó acercar su rostro de forma lenta con el otro rostro. Riza no pudo hacer nada para detener a Roy como él estaba acercándola lentamente para cerrar la poca distancia: ella parecía estar rendida a la voluntad del otro. Cuando los dos labios iban a hacer el mínimo contacto, Roy reacciono que abrió sus ojos y se alejo inmediatamente de Riza.

Riza quedo estupefacta. Ella juro que Roy la iba a besar pero se retracto. "¿Roy? Yo…"

Roy ya estaba otra vez de espaldas. "Que tengas buenas noches, Riza," y empezó a caminar de una buena vez a su apartamento.


End file.
